Swapped
by Chaos Puppy
Summary: A two-part story about the electron carpet and the time it spent in the White House. When Jefferson and Hamilton come across it in a lonely room, it goes just about as well as you would think.
1. Chapter 1

**EXPERIMENT #51- ELECTRON CARPET**

WARNING: KEEP HIDDEN AT ALL COSTS!

This carpet dates back to the early 1700s, when it was created by a scientist who seemed to really like giving people extreme shocks from doorknobs and carpets. After discovering that it could swap bodies, he sold it in a market instead of destroying it, perhaps not the smartest move.

According to old-timey receipts, the carpet was bought by Martha Washington, who had a very strange taste in rugs. George Washington, who didn't appreciate the same rugs, placed the rug in a seldom-used room of the White House. Not much is known about what happened to the rug during its stay there, as there are no written accounts of people swapping bodies, but the rug was eventually taken by Thomas Jefferson, who presumably threw it away. After this, the rug began a long journey across the country, occasionally popping up in stories of settlers of mysteriously started acting like their child or wife, slowly travelling west until it made it to Oregon, where it landed in the possession of a local hillbilly in Boring.

After much negotiation, I managed to get a hold of this carpet. After washing it and then putting it through the dryer so many times I could see it sparking, I decided to experiment on it with both animals and humans alike. It appears that any living thing can switch bodies with another living thing, which means pigs with human minds are possible, although I doubt that will ever occur. For now, I will keep it in my room so it isn't misused.

* * *

 **Whoo, my first fanfiction! Also the first fanfiction I've ever finished! I hope you all enjoyed this little exposition-al Journal 3 entry. The second part will be out in a week, because I like making people wait, and it will be the actual story. Tell me what you think by reviewing, and thank you for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT the name game is going to get really freaking confusing here but chill it should make some sense...?**

 **If you get confused just look at how the characters act.**

 **Okay, now that that's (not really) sorted out, here's the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"That's the weirdest rug I've ever seen."

Jefferson and Hamilton, the latter of which having just spoken, stared at a light blue rug on the floor with golden arrows stitched into the center, circling counterclockwise. A piece of parchment carelessly tossed on top of it read, "PLEASE TAKE, FREE."

"Well, if you don't like it, then I'll just take it." Jefferson stepped onto the rug to look at it more closely.

Hamilton followed the path of the arrows on the rug, walking in circles as he said, "Just because I think it's weird doesn't mean I don't like it."

"Well, I like it more." Jefferson shuffled his feet on the rug as he talked.

Hamilton let out a snort. "Childish arguments like that won't get you anywhere, Jefferson."

"Me? Childish?" Jefferson gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. "Well, if you're just here to make up false accusations I suppose I'll just take the rug, since you obviously don't care about it."

Jefferson stepped off the rug and tugged at a corner, making Hamilton stumble as the rug moved underneath him.

"Jefferson," Hamilton said in warning. Jefferson responded by pulling harder, causing Hamilton to slip and fall on his face.

"Jefferson!" Hamilton snapped, trying to get up but being stopped by the rug moving again.

Jefferson stepped back onto the rug to stare down at Hamilton, starting to laugh hysterically as Hamilton got to his feet, his face red. However, his laughter was quickly stopped as Hamilton shoved him, sending an electrical shock through both of them that flung them in opposite directions onto the floor. They stayed there winded for several peaceful seconds before finally coming to their senses.

Hamilton felt his head and groaned, starting to sit up. His eyes were tightly shut in pain. "That was the nastiest shock I've ever gotten."

Jefferson rubbed his eyes, a slightly confused expression on his face. "Wait, I didn't say that..."

The two men finally met each other's eyes, and there was a very long pause during which they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"My god," Hamilton (Jefferson?) stammered.

"We _switched bodies?!_ " Jefferson (Hamilton?) shrieked.

"Of course we did, genius," Hamilton snapped rudely. "No need to state the obvious."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes, making Hamilton snort with laughter. "Is that what I look like when I mad? Man, no wonder Washington doesn't take me seriously!"

"That sounds so weird coming from my own mouth." Jefferson muttered, disliking how he was saying things that he didn't say, if that makes any sense. He paused before adding, "How on Earth did this happen?"

"Heck if I know," Hamilton snorted. "You don't learn about voodoo magic stuff in college."

Jefferson stared at the carpet thoughtfully, although his face was contorted into an irritated look. "Well, let's see... First we stood on the carpet. We were shuffling our feet on it and rolling on it, which meant we were conducting electricity... And when we shocked each other, we swapped bodies...?"

The two shared an equally confused look.

"That last sentence made absolutely no sense," Hamilton commented. A frown started to form on his face, but his eyes widened and the frown was replaced by a wicked grin that Jefferson found quite disturbing.

Jefferson, who had an equally fast mind to Hamilton, started to understand why Hamilton was smiling.

"Don't you dare ruin my reputation," Jefferson snarled, but Hamilton ignored him.

Both of them attempted to get up at the same time, and both of them either stumbled or fell for different reasons.

Hamilton staggered slightly, leaning against a wall for support. His eyes were wide in surprise and his smile was growing. Jefferson, on the other hand, yelped in pain as one of his legs collapsed underneath him, and, being attached to it, he fell with it.

"What did you do to your leg?" Jefferson gasped, finding the cane on the floor and grabbing it before Hamilton could.

Hamilton had the nerve to smirk at Jefferson's misfortune. "You know, most people ask me that when they first meet me."

"It's not my fault that you're a total jerk and I hate you because of that so I literally don't care at all about your health."

"Aw, how sweet." Hamilton managed to stand upright, clearly not used to having two good legs and walking without a cane.

"Well, see ya!" Hamilton exclaimed, stumbling in the direction of the door and falling flat on his face.

Jefferson burst into a bout of laughter upon seeing this and started to use the cane to push himself up as Hamilton tried to recover. He carefully shifted his weight so that he could lean on the cane, wondering how Jefferson handled this every day.

 _Jefferson thought about Jefferson,_ Jefferson noted. Common sense had clearly gone out the window the moment he and his nemesis had swapped bodies.

Jefferson attempted to follow Hamilton, who had gotten to his feet and was opening the door, as quickly as he could, but it's hard to do that when you have an injured leg and a cane that you don't know how to use.

It took a minute or so of tripping a lot and having to listen to Hamilton snicker as he watched, but Jefferson finally managed to get a hold of travelling with a cane.

"Well then," Hamilton said, smirking. "Are you done falling for me?"

Jefferson's face reddened and he momentarily put all of his weight on his uninjured leg in order to lift his cane and poke Hamilton in the face. "As if."

Hamilton pushed the cane away and ran out of the room, cackling in a very un-Hamilton-like way.

Growling in frustration, Jefferson realized he had two options: Protect his legacy or ruin Jefferson's. He _really_ wanted to ruin Jefferson's life, but his legacy always came first.

(Little did Hamilton know that the next time he would come to that decision, he would destroy his career and his life.)

Jefferson started to head in Hamilton's direction, but he spotted Madison walking down another hallway towards him, coughing into a handkerchief.

 _This is too good an opportunity to ignore._

"Thomas, do you have a moment?" Madison was now only a yard or two away from him.

"I always have a moment for you, James." Jefferson wiggled his eyebrows and made finger guns.

Madison failed to hide his blush as he said, "Thomas, we're already in a relationship, you don't have to use terrible pickup lines."

Jefferson tried to keep a straight face. _Madison and Jefferson are in a relationship?_ He started to think of ways he could use this information against Jefferson, but his thoughts were interrupted by Madison.

"Anyway, do you want to, you know, get dinner later? After work ends? That is, as long as you don't have any meetings..."

"Jamesie, I am as free as the United States of America."

Madison's face lit up. "Great! I'll see you later then!" Madison glanced around to check nobody was watching, then quickly kissed Jefferson on the cheek before leaving the room, a definite skip in his step.

Jefferson watched Madison go, a shocked and very awkward look as well as a blush on his face. He stood there for perhaps a minute, before remembering that he had to find Hamilton. Not wasting another moment, he ran down the opposite hallway in search of himself/his nemesis.

* * *

Hamilton figured the first person to go to would be Washington. An idea was already forming in his head of what he could do, all based off of a small moment when Hamilton had muttered _I'm not your son_ under his breath in Washington's direction after the latter person had discreetly called him son in the middle of a conversation.

Finding Washington's office, Hamilton decided to skip knocking and try the doorknob instead. It was unlocked, so Hamilton burst into the room cheerfully, startling Washington.

"Son, I'd prefer if you knock next time," Washington said stiffly, quickly regaining his composure.

"Oh, sorry, father! I forgot!" Hamilton plastered an innocent smile on his face as he said the word "father."

The effect was instantaneous- Washington's eyes widened and it was clear he was holding back a giant grin. Hamilton had clearly never returned his sentiments- until now.

"I thought you hated it when I called you son!"

"Oh, you know Hamilton can't hide his true emotions forever. Hamilton also tends to be very open with people."

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"Oh, sorry, heat of the moment! I got a little mixed up!" Hamilton knew his cover was almost blown and decided to make a quick, discreet exit.

"WELL THEN SEE YA!" Hamilton yelled suddenly, making Washington jump. He then ran backwards out of the room and down the hall, turning around to look where he was going only when he almost knocked over a vase.

 _Real smooth._

Hamilton turned the next corner and crashed into himself/Jefferson. Both of them fell backwards, winded, hitting the floor with small _thuds_.

Hamilton groaned and rubbed his head. "Ugh, not again..."

Jefferson recovered faster, grabbing Hamilton's arm. "What did you do?"

Hamilton gave Jefferson an innocent smile, which ended up looking more creepy than cute.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm sure you'll find out later."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. Hamilton had definitely done something that he thought would ruin Jefferson's life.

"That's it. You're not doing anything else." Jefferson stood up, pulling Hamilton with him. After the initial shock of realizing how light Hamilton was, Jefferson then lifted Hamilton off the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"How does it feel to be the one being carried?" Jefferson managed to wheeze.

"Put me down, Hamilton!" Hamilton screeched.

"Nope," Jefferson told him cheerily. "You're coming with me." Jefferson dodged Hamilton's flailing arms and legs and carried him back to the room with the magic carpet. There was a bit of difficultly opening the door while carrying an angry Hamilton, but eventually the two had made it back into the room.

Suddenly feeling determined to end this fiasco, Jefferson ran to the carpet and shuffled his feet on it, feeling electricity crackle beneath him. Slowly and slowly it built up, until-

There was a flash of light and Jefferson dropped Hamilton, both of the falling to the ground for the third time that day.

Hamilton rolled off the carpet and onto the floor, wiggling around happily despite how strange it must have looked. "Finally, my own body! I need to bathe immediately to get all the _Jefferson_ off." He shuddered suddenly as he remembered that his nemesis had been controlling his body only seconds ago.

Jefferson, still lying on the rug, stared at the ceiling. "Well that was the strangest day of my life," he commented. Then he added, surprisingly blunt. "Do you agree to never speak of this again?"

"No one would believe us if we did!" Hamilton snorted, throwing his arms in the air.

There was a pause.

"You can have the rug," Hamilton said suddenly.

Jefferson started laughing without warning. "Do you honestly think I still want it after all of this?" He wheezed. "I never want to see that fuzzy nightmare mat again!"

"Then throw it away or something! Nobody would notice!" Hamilton started to get to his feet as he spoke, staggering momentarily as he regained the use of his left leg.

Jefferson scrambled to his feet, grabbing his cane as he did so. "But-"

Hamilton interrupted him, already at the opened door. "By the way, you have a date with Madison tonight. Don't be late."

And with that, Hamilton left the room, leaving a very shocked Jefferson to wonder what on earth Hamilton had done.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this little story! Thank you for reading this, and please review telling me what you thought!**

 **(No more requests for this story, I am somehow overwhelmed by the two requests I got and cannot handle the responsibility.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's a one-shot requested by two people! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Laurens and Lafayette both entered the house Washington was staying in cautiously, not knowing if Washington was in the middle of a meeting. They had both been called there to discuss where to attack British troops, but it seemed that Washington was busy at the moment.

"Want to see something cool?" Laurens asked Lafayette after a minute of indecision.

Lafayette, always eager to learn more about American culture, nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

Laurens pointed to an ugly cyan rug with gold arrows on it. "Follow my lead."

Laurens shuffled his feet on the carpet as hard as he could, and Lafayette did the same thing. The continued to do this until they could almost see the electricity crackling around them.

Grinning with anticipation, Laurens lifted one of his arms in Lafayette's direction.

"Alright, now touch my hand."

Neither of them expected what happened next.

Lafayette reached out and touched Laurens' hand, sending a strong electric shock through both of them that forced them back and onto the ground.

The two of them quickly sat up painfully.

"Well, usually electric shocks aren't that strong..." Lafayette trailed off as he realized what was wrong.

"Merde," Laurens muttered.

Lafayette struggled to get to his feet. "I'm pretty sure rugs aren't supposed to be able to do this! We have to switch back before Washington sees us!"

Laurens raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Really? Are you scared?"

Lafayette switched his opinion faster than Burr could. "Of course not!" Lafayette sniffed, looking offended. "I could easily last a day as you!"

Laurens raised an eyebrow. "And what if you can't?"

"I'll... Stop telling you turtle facts for a week. And you?"

"I'll give up rapping for a week."

"Alright then. Good luck!"

Just then, Washington walked into the room, causing Lafayette and Laurens to turn around with looks of shock and horror.

Confused by their looks, Washington spoke cautiously. "It seems the British will be staying put for a while, so we don't need to plan just yet. We'll find more information and call you two back when we're ready. You may leave."

Lafayette and Laurens nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Laurens said, "It feels, how you say, weird not having a French accent."

"I'd suggest that you don't say 'how you say' so often or people will realize you're not you."

"Oh, okay..." Laurens suddenly jumped like he had been shocked. "I just remembered! I have a meeting with Hercules in an hour!"

"Oh yeah, I have a meeting with Alexander, too!"

"We have to switch back!"

"Really? Can't take the heat?" Lafayette smirked.

"Of course I can, I just-"

"It's fine, I won't ruin your social life."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Lafayette ran off without another word.

* * *

(Awkward scene change)

* * *

Laurens had to take a moment to think _how on Earth did I get myself into this._

He was sitting at a table in a local pub with Hamilton, who was staring at him excitedly.

"So," Hamilton announced, quietly so only Laurens could hear it. "If anyone asks, we're just friends."

"We're in the middle of a bar. We, how y-" Laurens realized his mistake and fixed it. "We blend in perfectly."

Hamilton raised an eyebrow and let out a snort of laughter. "You're turning into Lafayette."

"Yeah..." Laurens mumbled, mostly to himself, "Something along those lines..."

"Anyway, do you want to get something to drink or do you just want to talk?"

Laurens paused. Afraid that he might give himself away if he talked while drunk, he said, "Let's just talk."

"Alright." Hamilton still ordered a drink.

"So," Laurens asked as they waited for the drink to arrive, "how's your latest essay coming along?"

"Oh, it's coming along great!" Hamilton began a very long rant on how the British were terrible, only pausing every once in a while to drink from the shot that had just been placed next to him.

Laurens nodded vehemently every so often, barely keeping up with the speed at which Hamilton was talking, and wished that the next day would come sooner.

* * *

"Don't you think we'll get in trouble?" Lafayette asked, although he climbed over the fence with Mulligan without thinking twice.

"Oh, we'll be fine. They never check on the horses." Mulligan strode confidently over to the stables, a spring in his step. "Anyway, I thought it might be fun to go for a little ride."

"Sounds great!" Lafayette exclaimed. _Although,_ he thought, _I'd prefer turtles. At least they don't poop as much as horses._

"Alright, then! Pick a horse, any horse!"

"Uh..." Lafayette froze awkwardly. "...That one?" He pointed at a muscular dark brown horse. "Because it looks like you."

Mulligan laughed. "Okay, then!"

Lafayette just tried to smile awkwardly as Mulligan got the horse because _he had no idea what he was doing, he wished they had just swapped back and he wanted to be on his date with Hamilton and he was going to mess this up so bad-_

Little did Lafayette know, Laurens was thinking just about the same thing.

* * *

Hamilton was definitely drunk now. Laurens was hoping he would just pass out so he could spend the rest of the night doing nothing, but Hamilton instead stared at Laurens.

"Hey, do you want to go leave?" Hamilton started to wiggle his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Uh..." Laurens' voice was considerably higher, but Hamilton didn't seem to notice. Laurens desperately tried to think of an excuse to get away, but in the end all he could come up with was, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, have fuuuun..." Hamilton didn't even question it.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Laurens slipped out of the pub and started thinking. _Where did Mulligan say he was taking me?_

 _Oh right, he said it was a surprise._

 _Great._

However, Laurens knew if Lafayette and Mulligan weren't in the pub, they were near the horses. He never understood why Mulligan liked horses so much.

Laurens ran to the stables as fast as he could, and arrived at the gate just as Mulligan was getting out his horse.

"L-Lau-Lafayette," Laurens wheezed, his breath gone from running. "Um- can, can we talk for- for a minute?"

Lafayette said "I'll just be a minute" to Mulligan and hopped over the fence, a disturbingly large grin spreading across his face as soon as he knew Mulligan couldn't see it.

"So," Lafayette said, smiling. "Finally give up?"

Laurens grumpily mumbled something incoherent and shuffled his feet as they walked.

Lafayette continued to egg him on. "I really thought you could last longer."

"It's hard to do that when Hamilton is drunk."

"He gets drunk every other day, Laf."

Lafayette pushed open the door to Washington's quarters, still smiling. He shuffled his feet on the carpet and watched Laurens do the same. "I'm going to be glad to have my own body back."

"Same," Laurens snorted. He rolled around on the carpet, trying to hide the shame on his face from losing the bet.

"And maybe we learned some meaningful life lessons, too."

Laurens sounded incredulous. "Really? Like what?"

"Like, don't swap bodies with your friend or else everything will go wrong."

"That would be a good life lesson if this didn't happen to nobody but us."

"Good point."

The two grabbed each other's hands and were momentarily engulfed by the light blue electricity before they both fell down.

"Again?" Lafayette grumbled. "My back still hurts from the last time we fell."

Laurens stretched his arms, smiling. "It feels nice to have me own body again. But yeah, I could do without the back pains."

Lafayette smiled. "Now, I believe you have to give something up."

"What?" Laurens was clearly confused. "But it was your mind who lost..."

"...My mind, which was in _your_ body. So I believe that means that you have to give up rapping for a week."

"Oh, come on!"

Lafayette grinned and ran out of the room tossing the words, "Sorry, but rules are rules" behind him.

Laurens, not about to let him get away with anything, started to run after Lafayette, leaving the electron carpet alone in the growing darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you read the story, please look at this! It's important!**

 **I am really sorry about this, but I can't do any more requests. Some because they're not possible in the story (ie; swapping after Ham and Jeff have already swapped since Jefferson took away the rug directly after that), and some because I just don't feel very enthusiastic about writing them. I only write well when I like what I'm writing (though that doesn't mean some of the requests are bad, I just have a weird taste in things). Another reason that I can't do it is that I'm actually working on some other crossovers and non-crossovers (all of them- yup, you guessed it- Hamilton).**

 **Plus, I'm just really tired and lazy so i don't feel like making more ^^'**

 **However, I hope you enjoy this request- actually requested by multiple people, just like the previous one.**

 **(and i am so sorry i took so long to make it.)**

* * *

Washington was starting to regret "Bring Your Child to Work Day."

It had been quiet enough when the first few cabinet members arrived. Hamilton had just brought his son Philip and Jefferson had his daughter Mary. Then Mary and Philip started a debate over whether dolls or toy soldiers were better, which quickly turned into a very heated argument. Jefferson and Hamilton looked very proud of their children and didn't try stopping them, so the noise just increased.

Then everyone else started arriving, many of who didn't seem to have understood that "child" is singular and not plural. Some people had brought along all of their children, which sometimes meant up to ten kids.

Soon all of the children were running around and shrieking at the top of their lungs, and Washington had to step out of the room to take a break before the extreme levels of sound gave him a migraine. He quickly walked out and closed the door behind him, which instantly muted the noise.

Washington let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, leaning against the door.

"Hello, Mr. Washington!"

Startled, Washington's eyes shot open and he stiffened, looking for the source of the noise. He looked down and saw Philip, Hamilton's son, staring up at him cheerfully.

"Is this your house?" The nine-year-old asked excitedly, looking around the room as he spoke. "I wanna explore all of it!" He suddenly ran off down a hallway.

"Wait!" Washington exclaimed, but, Philip had already disappeared past a corner. Washington followed, knowing Hamilton would kill him if he lost his son.

* * *

Philip ran into a room and immediately spotted the cyan rug on the floor.

"It's a fluffy carpet!" Philip exclaimed, starting to shuffle his feet on the carpet. Washington was at the door, staring at Philip.

"Uh, Philip," Washington said awkwardly, "it's time to go back to your father."

"Wait wait wait!" Philip said, "I have a surprise for you!" He hopped off the carpet and ran up to Washington, grinning. He lifted up a finger and tapped Washington's arm, sending an electric shock through both of them.

Philip fell over and Washington stumbled as they were shocked, and they both had to take a moment to figure out what had happened.

"Wow, I grew!" Washington exclaimed, a strangely childlike quality to his voice.

Philip stared up at Washington, shocked. "Wh-What- How?" He managed to stammer.

Washington seemed to have noticed that they had swapped bodies as well and was trying to figure out what it meant.

"Wait... So if you're president... And I'm in your body... Then does that mean I'm the president?"

 **(If Washington=President and Philip=Washington, then Philip=President)**

Philip tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "Philip," He said shakily, "Stay right where you are."

Washington decided _not_ to stay right where he was. He let out an excited laugh and ran out of the room and down a hallway. Philip tried to follow but realized his legs were far too short to keep up with him.

Philip was _really_ starting to regret "Bring Your Child to Work Day" now.

He headed back towards the area where the cabinet members and their children were gathered, wondering if Washington had gone there. Philip struggled to pull open the heavy door and slipped inside as he let go and the door started to quickly close.

Philip scanned the room, searching for Washington, but couldn't see him in the crowd. One person he did see, however, was Hamilton.

"Philip!" Hamilton exclaimed, walking over to him. "I was wondering where you went."

"Oh..." Philip quickly thought of a lie. "I was just talking with some of the other kids."

"That's great!"

Philip glanced around the room again and said absent-mindedly, "Son, have you seen Washington anywhere?"

"Son?" Hamilton asked blankly, and Philip stiffened as he realized his mistake. "I'm your dad!"

"Whoops!" Philip exclaimed awkwardly, "I meant to say 'dad.'"

Hamilton narrowed his eyes for a moment, but he seemed to accept the answer.

"Why do you want to know where the president is?" Hamilton asked his "son."

Philip stammered, "Um... Be... Because I..."

He was saved from having to answer by Washington, who walked into the room right at that moment and exclaimed, "I declare that everyone in America will get a puppy!"

Going pale, Philip rushed through the crowd and grabbed Washington's arm, dragging out of the room. This went completely unnoticed in the chaos that followed the "puppy proclamation."

"You are in big trouble, young man!" Philip exclaimed to Washington as the headed back to the room with the body-swapping carpet.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Washington whined as they entered the room.

"Because you didn't listen to me and you promised everyone in America a puppy!" Philip shuffled his feet on the carpet as he spoke, "Do you _know_ how many puppies that is?"

Washington opened his mouth to repl but was stopped by the sudden shock that ran through his body.

"Finally," Washington sighed, finally back in his own body. He pulled Philip out of the room with him, muttering, "I am never having 'Bring Your Child to Work Day again.'"


End file.
